Love Triangle
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Quatre is sent to court Prince Trowa in place of his sister cuz she's sick. But what happens when he falls in love with the prince, but his sister wants Trowa too? What will Trowa say when he finds out the truth about Quatre?


Love Triangle  
  
Nope, don't need a disclaimers, cuz surely you know i don't own gundam!  
  
  
  
"So where's mother and father?" Iria asked her twin.  
  
"They went to set up a date so the men can court you," Quatre said. Iria sighed happily.  
  
"I hope I can find the perfect husband," Iria said dreamily. Quatre smiled, happy for his sister.  
  
"I hope you do too," he said, but at the same time, he thought of his parents seeking out a perfect bride for him. He shuddered. The thought of all those women with sickenly perfect manners. Why must he get married? Because you're the heir to the Winner fortune, his father's voice came into his head.  
  
Quatre sighed. Iria looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Quatre snapped out of his thoughts and plastered on a smile.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Quatre. I know you better than anyone else. Now what's wrong?" Quatre sighed again. "Is this about the marriage thing again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I knew it!" Iria danced around happily, but stopped to comfort her brother. "Don't worry Quatre. They'll find the perfect bride for you."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered. Iria didn't seem to hear him. She was busy dancing about and dreaming of the perfect husband. Their mother and father came home a while later with the greatest news.  
  
"Iria! We have found the perfect husband for you!" their mother exclaimed.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It is no one other than the Prince himself!" their father exclaimed merrily.  
  
"The Prince!" Iria said in awe. "I am going to be courting the Prince!" Iria jumped about in happiness. Quatre felt happy for his sister, but he could not help but feel lonely and left out. They had always been close when they were young children, but no, they had grown apart and she no longer understood him.  
  
"When will she be meeting him?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She'll be meeting him in four days," their mother said.  
  
But that was not to come. In two days, Iria fell ill. They called for the doctor, but he told them that she would live, but recovery was a slow process. It took at least one month to fully recuperate. "But I'm meeting the Prince in two days!" Iria wailed. The doctor shook his head and gave them the medication that she needed to take.  
  
Quatre's mother and father came up with a quick plan. They sent for dresses and a wig of long blonde hair. The mother asked her personal maid to quickly make fake cotton breasts. The maid was done in a few hours. Now, they just needed to convince Quatre to take part.  
  
"Quatre dear," his mother called. He came to her obediently.  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Your father and I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"What is it?" His mother and father looked at each other, then turned to him.  
  
"We need you to go to the Prince and pretend to be Iria."  
  
"What! Mother, Father, I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"Please Quatre. We cannot reschedule the courting. The King does not accept absences. Please, think of your sister. Don't you want her to be happy?" Quatre sighed in frusturation. He loved his sister, but she was the one that had always recieved attention from his parents. He often felt that they loved her more than they did him.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." His mother and father sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you son."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes. We have all the nessaccary things for you. Dresses, make up, shoes, stuff. You also need some lessons on how to be a lady. I'm sure you can learn them easily enough."  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
"Thank you again son. We start today. Come."  
  
His mother and her personal maid had Quatre put on the fake breasts, then the clothes and shoes. He was then given lessons on how to wake, speak, laugh, and such. It was hell for our poor boy, but he endured it.  
  
He continued his lessons the next day. The day before his performance. They drilled him long and hard. Quatre didn't know how long he could keep going. It was finally dark and Quatre fell asleep in bed with exhaustion. The next day would be the big day. The day he dreaded with all his being.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, the day had come. Quatre had slept fitfully, but he rested all the same. His mother quickly applied make up, perfume, dress, and all that weird stuff. (A/N" yes make up is strange, weird, and foreign to me)  
  
She stepped back and looked at him in satisfaction. "I swear, if I didn't know any better, I could've sworn that you were Iria." They heard the clatter of hooves and horses. "The carriage is here! Go!" They went to the front where a carriage awaited for Quatre.  
  
"Good bye my dear Iria!" his mother called to him. The driver helped him inside and they drove off. All through the ride, Quatre tried to get rid of the pit in his stomache. They finally arrived at the castle and found someone waiting for them.  
  
"You must be Iria!" the woman greeted.  
  
"Yes. I'm pleased to meet you," Quatre said in a feminine voice. (A/N: he's been around girls all his life. he has no problem with the talking) "May I ask who you are?"  
  
"Oh yes! Where are my manners?" the woman said. "I am Princess Catherine, brother to the prince you will be courting." At the title, Quatre bowed to her. "Oh please! No need to bow. I hate it when people do that."  
  
Quatre stopped bowing ans stood up. "I am sorry if I have been rude by asking for your name Princess," he said. Catherine waved off the apology.  
  
"It's okay. Come, I shall take you to my brother." Quatre nodded and they set off into the castle. They found Trowa in the courtyard. He was dueling another fellow.  
  
"Those two are always dueling. And at the worse possible time too," Catherine said with a sigh. "Trowa! Iria is here!"  
  
The two stopped dueling and looked at the two girls. They walked over to them, covered with dirt and sweat. Catherine looked at them in disapproval. "You chose to duel on a day like this?"  
  
"We choose any day to duel Princess," the man with the braid said. The one with the big bangs stayed silent.  
  
"Yes, I know Prince Duo, but Trowa should not be dueling when he will be courting someone today."  
  
"True, very true," Duo agreed. He looked at Quatre. "And a very pretty woman indeed." Quatre could not stop the blush that rose on his cheeks. Duo laughed and walked away.  
  
"Trowa, hurry and go dress. Iria and I will wait for you," Catherine said. Trowa nodded and walked away towards his quarters.  
  
Once he was out of ear shot, Quatre could not hold back the question that had been bothering him. "Why is he so quiet?"  
  
"He's like that. No one knows why, but he prefers solitude than a social life," Catherine said a bit sadly.  
  
"I see." Catherine showed him around the castle a bit before returning to the court yard. Trowa was waiting for them.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now," Catherine said with a grin. She quickly left and Quatre was stuck with Trowa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter, Quatre and Trowa get to know each other! 


End file.
